


05.给一方庆祝生日

by BCXC



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCXC/pseuds/BCXC
Summary: 已经很久磨练车技这件事我表示抱歉，但是事实证明我也是努力了的，请大家多多爱护我！





	05.给一方庆祝生日

**Author's Note:**

> 已经很久磨练车技这件事我表示抱歉，但是事实证明我也是努力了的，请大家多多爱护我！

后颈的隔离帖已经被撕下被丢弃在地上，猫耳挂饰甩掉了一边，原本扣得严严实实的衬衫也被全数解开，露出的白皙皮肤上已经印上了星星点点的痕迹。

“嗯——哼。”

黄仁俊眯着眼咬着手指缓缓地呼出一口气，正趴在他的脖颈处轻咬锁骨的人用了些力，满意得感到怀中人微微一抖，他便直起身，轻轻握住黄仁俊的手腕，虔诚的亲吻着被他咬出痕迹的手指，撩开他额前被汗水打湿了的秀发，堵住了他失神微张的小嘴。

湿滑的舌搅在一起，口中还残留着刚刚蛋糕的香甜气味，李帝努满意的搜刮着这股子甜，分开时牵出暧昧的银丝。

细长的手指轻轻碾过因为亲吻而显得粉嘟嘟的唇，而后将人一把抱起，放在柔软的床上。

黄仁俊的双手被撑着举过头顶，李帝努的力气很大，让他感觉自己的手腕有些发疼，但他亲吻的动作却又很温柔，就像在品尝什么美食一般。

发情热一波波的涌了上来，在被情欲所操控之前，陷在柔软床榻之间的黄仁俊迷迷糊糊的想。

这件事怎么会变成这样……

李帝努提到他快要过生日后，黄仁俊就把这件事给记在心上了，通过李东赫了解到李帝努的具体生日日期，他就开始把心里的小算盘打得啪啪响。

  
黄仁俊从小的生活环境奠定了他对生日这件事的重视，上面有个校园风云人物的哥哥，家里父母也和和睦睦的，一家子小日子过得舒坦，他在家中有事最小的，于是每年生日，家里人都会挖空心思给他准备惊喜。

于是黄仁俊早早的完成了自己的工作，就开始大门不出二门不迈的埋头准备着自己给李帝努的生日惊喜，完全忽略了，那个用红笔标记出的日子上，还有一排不知道什么时候用铅笔胡乱画得五角星，窗户没关紧，一阵风吹过，吓得黄仁俊慌的按住四处纷飞的“惊喜”，漏掉了一张随意贴在电脑上的便利贴。

［这次一定要记得算发情期的日子！！！！］

那张便利贴上如是写到，最后被黄仁俊和裁剪下分边角料一起扔进了垃圾桶里。

所以为什么会变成这样——

黄仁俊被吻得七荤八素的，眼角泛了泪花，他感觉到自己的衬衣又被撩开了些，一个温热的手从他平坦的腹部一直抚摸到胸前，为了后期哺乳，omega的胸脯一直都是软软的，像刚发育的少女一般。

李帝努被这个触感给震惊到了，不由自主地揉搓了几下，怀中的人不可控的抖了两下，微微分开的双唇跑出一丝勾人的韵律，拨动了李帝努那根名为理智的弦。

李帝努微微撑起身体，两人双唇分开，暧昧的银丝将断未断，黄仁俊因为渐渐陷入情欲后眼神开始迷离，雾蒙蒙的还带着水汽，微张的嘴因为亲吻而显得娇艳，双手乖巧的放在脑袋两边，服帖的衬衫已经被蹂躏得不成样子，白皙的皮肤透着粉，软软的胸脯随着他的呼吸起伏，黄仁俊整个人就像是一块蒸熟的橙子蛋糕，散发着热哄哄的橙香。

到底为什么会变成这样——

李帝努这段时间因为被休息，所以安安心心的在家里当起了蜗牛，虽然生物钟还是严格控制了他的作息，但也不妨碍他想要当回过舒坦日子的咸鱼的内心。

今天好不容易出趟门，溜达了几圈就被李东赫一通电话喊去喝没头没尾的下午茶，临走前还被他不知所以的邪魅一笑搞的心里七上八下的，回到家就看到自己的房子被布置成大富翁棋盘一般的路线以及玄关上挂着巨大的“生日快乐”字样的“游戏规则”，他忽然理解了李东赫的笑代表着什么。

黄仁俊肯定整了些花里胡哨的东西，准备给他一个生日惊喜，这位纯洁少年肯定咨询了李东赫那个鬼点子多如牛毛的人的意见，所以这个惊喜很有可能和他的理智相摩擦。

当然他还是期待了起来，毕竟这是第一次，有一个人专门为他过生日，他也乐于陪黄仁俊玩这个游戏。

可想而知，当他看见黄仁俊带着猫耳，穿着女仆装端着蛋糕祝他生日快乐的时候，当他吃着蛋糕顺着女仆装那个衬衣领口若隐若现的看见漂亮锁骨的时候，当他闻到空气中那一丝橙花香变得勾人时，他脑袋中那根名为理智的弦已经绷紧了。

那个时候，他就应该意识到，事情已经失控了。

这件事，无论如何，都不可能停下来了。

失控。

李帝努对这个感觉不算喜欢，信息素已经完全交融在一起，欲望也渐渐攀上他的眼睛，他用手指摁压着黄仁俊的唇，看他娴熟的伸出舌头舔舐，另一只手顺着大腿往上摸，摸到一根皮质的带子时，心里狠狠一跳，手上的动作算不上轻柔得玩弄着黄仁俊的舌，令他无法闭上嘴，口水顺着脸颊滑落在被褥上，吊着袜子的环扣也被打开了。

“这也是李东赫教你的吗？”

李帝努俯下身，沾满口水的手从脸颊滑到锁骨，最后停留在胸脯上，黄仁俊正因为听到别人的名字而感到不满，下一秒就因为胸部的动作而发言小猫一样的低吟。

一支腿被架了起来，裙子也因为动作滑到了胯骨出，绝对领域的若隐若现又满足了李帝努一大癖好，他轻轻撩起裙边，看见三角内裤中央鼓起的小包，坏心眼的套弄了一番，在顶端已经颤颤巍巍的开始出水时又猛地堵住。

因为被服侍得舒舒服服的可人儿声音娇得可以滴出水，感觉要到了声音也逐渐高昂，忽然被堵住了他也不满的动了动，脚跟蹭着李帝努的后背表示着不满，在后者看来，这就是在撒娇。

“乖，马上就好。”

说着李帝努就含住那根玉柱慢慢的吞吐了起来，进入温热口腔的体验对黄仁俊来说是第一次，快感一次又一次的刺激着大脑皮层，震得他眼前一阵阵发白。

待黄仁俊喘着气开始微微回神的时候，李帝努已经将口中的浊液用纸包着扔到了地上，架着得那条腿上的袜子已经堆在脚踝上，三角的内裤也挂在那，随着动作微微摆动，像一面旗帜一般。

“回神。”

李帝努在黄仁俊耳边打了一个响指，将他的思绪拉回到眼前，身上的衬衣终于被剥下扔到地上，和那个纸团一样，李帝努抱着黄仁俊一翻身，顺手将另外一边猫耳也扯下。

“下次再这样，我就得惩罚你了。”

黄仁俊还没反应过来这个惩罚什么意思，就感觉有根东西顶在自己股间，李帝努是双手紧紧得掐着他的腰，一点一点的，将那根东西往里面送。

就算是omega会自动分泌液体，这个尺寸也让黄仁俊一时半会儿有些吃不消，待整根没入后李帝努舒服的长叹一口气，黄仁俊则调整着呼吸让自己适应，好不容易适应了，刚准备慢慢的动起来，结果袜子在床上打了滑，一下子就让他软了腰肢。

李帝努见他满脸酡红的趴在自己身上，身下在慢慢得磨着，磨得他心里痒，于是他撑了起来，要黄仁俊抱着自己，他慢慢的动了起来。

不得不说黄仁俊的声音是好听的，特别是近距离在你的耳边喘，比媚药的药力还有强上一层，李帝努感觉自己额头上的青筋都爆起来了，他还在克制自己，他在寻找那一个点，那一个开关。

“嗯——啊——”

找到了。

黄仁俊感觉自己被摔到了床上，后穴一瞬间的空虚让他失神了片刻，下一秒就被填满，每次都狠狠的碾过那个点，往更深的地方探去。

“嗯——哈，不行了，慢，慢点。”

黄仁俊紧紧抱着李帝努，指甲在他背上留下不深不浅的痕迹，慢慢的他又感到舒服，随着动作的起伏舒缓得叫着，背上的汗出了一层又一层，后劲的腺体也鼓起一个小包。

“仁俊，我可以彻底拥有你吗？”

“嗯——哼，你，你说，什么？”

李帝努感觉自己慢慢的撞开了一条缝，刚刚还在哼的人瞬间就拽紧了他的胳膊，嘴巴一瘪，眼睛一眨，眼泪就要滚落下来。

李帝努亲了亲他的唇，轻柔地劝说着，但是手上的力气却不减，蛮硬的挤进了生殖腔。

“我说，我想彻底拥有你。”

成结射精几乎就是一瞬间的事，灭顶的快感从尾椎骨一路烧到头顶，后颈的穿刺痛也被掩盖了过去，黄仁俊眼前一阵阵模糊，接着眼前一黑，晕了过去。

黄仁俊醒来得时候整个人躺在浴缸里，双腿架在李帝努的肩上，细长的手指抠挖着自己的后穴，将后穴里的精液导出来。

见人醒来，原本单纯的动作开始变得危险起来，黄仁俊渐渐觉得热了，刚想开口说要不要把厕所得窗给打开，就被一个吻给堵住。

刚刚完成标记的身体契合度很高，所以黄仁俊被推的扒着浴室透明的隔板上也不恼，还乖乖的撅起屁股给李帝努肏，渐渐的腿上失了力气开始下滑，李帝努一手拖着他的大腿，一手捏着他的下巴和他接吻，隔板被撞的摇摇欲坠，事后黄仁俊的大腿也青紫了一片。

夜里发情热又断断续续来了五六次，后面为了方便行事，李帝努干脆光着身子抱着黄仁俊睡了一个晚上。

黄仁俊醒来得时候，感觉自己浑身上下都在疼，像是昨晚夜里和别人打了一架一般，把盖在身上的被单一掀开，看到身上青青紫紫的痕迹，又看到横在自己肚子上的精壮的胳膊，昨晚的记忆瞬时间填满他的脑海。

完，完全标记了？

他摸着自己的后颈，摸到了一片因为汗湿将掉未掉的创口贴，又看向自己平坦的小腹，小心翼翼的挪动身体，还没蹭到床边，就被一股力量拉进了一个温暖的怀抱。

“乖，再睡会儿，乖。”

熟悉又舒心的香味笼罩着黄仁俊，将他因为完全标记而焦躁不安的内心给安抚了下去，他迷迷糊糊的又要睡过去，在完全闭上眼之前，他想。

避孕药二十四小时内吃都有作用吧。

TBC


End file.
